Invisible
by FaerieRose13
Summary: This is a songfic on how Ginny felt when Harry liked Cho. oneshot. my first HP fic, please review.


**A/N: I heard this song and just thought it was perfect for describing the way Ginny felt when Harry had a crush on Cho, and I had to write a songfic to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything from Harry Potter, nor do I own the song "Invisible" by Taylor Swift.**

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

Ginny sighed. She was sitting in her room at the Burrow looking out her window. It was a beautiful day, but she just wished it would rain. _Then the weather would match my mood, _she thought sadly. It was the end of the summer after her third year, and she would be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. She was upset because she was thinking about how Harry had had a crush on Cho last year. Somehow she knew he wasn't over her, but the trouble was, Ginny wasn't over Harry, no matter how much she pretended to be.

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you _

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

Ginny woke up to find her dormitory empty and the sun streaming in through the window. She supposed it was late in the morning. _Good thing it's Saturday, _she thought. She had just been having such a good dream that she didn't want to wake up. In her dream Harry had finally started to like her instead of Cho. He'd kissed her. _Yeah, Harry will actually kiss me. And Voldemort will turn into a fluffy pink bunny, too. I'm pathetic. _

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

_Oh crap,_ she thought to herself. She had just seen Harry staring after Cho in the corridors, again. _Why can't he just see what a self-absorbed, vain, and egotistic little thing she is? I can't even begin to guess what he sees in her._ As she made her way to her next class, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew now that she really didn't just have a crush on him, she was in love with him. She choked back tears as she thought that there was no way he'd ever love her back.

_And I just wanna show you _

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to _

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. _Harry's kissing Cho? I thought he might come around eventually, but it doesn't look like it now. _She fought back tears as she tried to comprehend just what she was seeing. It was so unreal, as if it was happening in a nightmare. It was right before Christmas break and she couldn't imagine a worse way to start the holidays, except for a death, and to her this felt like a death._ Why? Why? Why?_ she kept repeating in her head. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces as she fought to keep herself from crying as she dashed back up the corridors to the common room. She started sobbing hysterically as soon as she got through the portrait hole.

_Like shadows in a faded light _

_Oh we're invisible_

_I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize_

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you_

_Baby let me love you let me want you_

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

She ran into her dormitory sobbing, ignoring Hermione's frantic yelling asking her what was wrong. She had just seen Harry kissing Cho. _I can't believe that he likes her! She doesn't even see the real Harry, just the famous Harry Potter. He needs someone who loves him for him. He needs me. Or, do I just need him?_ She realized that for years now she had been in love with him, she'd just never realized it. She sank even deeper into despair as she thought that he'd never see her as anything more than his best friend's little sister. She didn't know how she would manage to live without him, but she knew that she obviously had to, now that Harry was in love with Cho.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_


End file.
